


Comfortable

by dyllpickless



Series: TUA Pride Month 2019 [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Transgender Diego Hargreeves, Transgender Klaus Hargreeves, and get gender affirming clothes, gender euphoria, they get their names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Day 8 of TUA Pride Month: Trans CharacterKlaus and Diego navigate growing up as trans* kids.





	Comfortable

A soft knock on the Number Two’s door made him snap awake. He always was a light sleeper—he had to so he could catch his dad sneaking into his room at night. But it was also because after lights out, on nights that Dad didn’t attach those things to their heads and when he looked just tired enough at dinner, sometimes Number Four would sneak into his room. Four always was a quiet and emotional kid, and he always knocked very quietly.

“Come in,” Two whispered, sitting up so that Four would have room to sit on his bed.

Instantly, Four was in the room and silently launching himself next to Two and under the covers. Recently, Two noticed, he was having more and more nightmares, and he would always come to Two and Six for comfort. But whenever that happened, he was pale and shaking. That wasn’t how he was on this night, but Two certainly wasn’t complaining.

“What’s up, Four?”

“I have something super duper important to tell you.”

Two propped himself up to look at Four at a better angle. “What is it?”

“You know how you aren’t a girl?”

Two nodded, warmth blossoming in his chest a bit at that. It wasn’t hard to get that fact into Four’s head and the heads of some of the others, but there were a few people that had an especially difficult time accepting it. It was nice to hear it said aloud.

“I don’t think I’m a boy.”

“So you’re a girl?”

Four shook his head and adjusted his weight to tuck his hands between him and Two. “I don’t think I’m either. I don’t like being called a boy and I don’t want to be a full girl.”

Two nodded again. It made sense to him. If he didn’t have to be a girl, why did Four have to be either?

  


Over the next few weeks, Four got the courage to tell everybody. Generally, the reactions were the same. While their dad wasn’t very happy about it, Grace made the change immediately. Pogo said it was because she had this program to make sure all of the kids stayed safe. Four wasn’t exactly sure how that explained it, but he didn’t question it.

On one of the more difficult days, Four realized he couldn’t take his uniform anymore, and he knew that Two felt the same way about his. So that morning he grabbed all of the clothes from his closet and made the journey to Two’s room, only dropping a pair of shorts and a blazer along the way. Grace noticed this and picked the clothing and set it atop his pile with a soft smile and a happy “Good morning,” before going on her way cleaning the house.

Instead of knocking, Four had to kick at the door, but Two didn’t mind too much. His eyes widened when he realized what Four was carrying and immediately ran to his closet. “This is awesome!” he shouted when he looked through the pile of what would be his new uniform, which finally didn’t include a skirt.

  


Two was wearing his shorts when he was given his new name: Diego. His chest puffed out in pride at the name and his face turned warm when Grace explained it was a name from Mexico, where he was born.

When Four got his new name, Klaus, he started jumping and twirling, his pleated skirt flaring out around his legs. He was cheering too loudly from the excitement, so Grace waited the next day to tell him about the German origins.

Never had Klaus or Diego felt so comfortable in their own skin than in that moment. Little did they know, they would have many more moments of euphoria just like it in the future. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
